Hundreds and Thousands
by Ravner Dyr
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated one-shots focusing around Beast Boy and Raven. I may write more chapters if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, here is a collection of possibly unrelated one-shots. I hope they keep you entertained while I finish writing the next chapter of G.I.B.B.R.I.S.!**

**Some of the stories will be related, while others will be things completely out of the blue. Some stories will be set when they were in their teens and some will be set when they are older.**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hundreds and Thousands<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Hello**

Beast Boy, or Gar as he liked to be called now, lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. No longer a Titan, his life had become less stressful and less harmful. He now had time to enjoy the good life, get married, have kids, start up a business and do things that superheroes had no time for. Gar thought his life couldn't get any better.

Trying not to wake the sleeping body next to him, Gar rose quietly from his bed, he made his way down the hall and sleepily downstairs. Entering the kitchen, he opened the fridge and gathered all of the ingredients he would need for breakfast, tofu bacon and eggs. Getting the frying pan from the cupboard beneath the stove, he placed it on the hotplate. Hearing the sizzle of the artificial bacon as it met the hot metal, Gar got out the apple juice and some glasses. He poured the liquid into the cups. Hearing muffled footsteps, he looked up. What greeted him was a sight that would never cease to amaze him.

Raven walked sleepily into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Gar's waist and gave him the customary kiss on the lips.

"Hello." She said while leaning her head on his shoulder. "You know, I was thinking we could go and see Richard and Kori if that's-."

"Shut up. Just shut up...You had me at hello." He couldn't help the large cheeky grin that spread across his face.

She only rolled her eyes in return. "How romantic of you Gar." Her tone was playful and her features carried the characteristic scowl but with a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"You know that I'm your lean, green loving machine. It's my job to be romantic," The grin still plastered on his face as he turned around to face his wife. "You know you love it when I get all romantic."

"I must admit that I do love the romantic you, when you're not being an idiot."

"I knew it!"

**Obliged**

"Why do you think there are superheroes?"

"What kind of a question is that, Beast Boy?" Raven said incredulously.

"I mean, who said that we have to do something with our powers? Like Superman or Batman, they didn't have to become heroes, so why did they?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I suppose they had their own personal reasons. Superman saw the good in humans and thought that they perhaps just needed a little guidance. Batman, I think, wanted a sort of revenge. You do know about his parents, right?"

Beast Boy shot Raven a look that clearly meant, "how stupid do you think I am?".

"I'll take that as a yes then." She paused and thought about her words clearly. "Well, maybe their deaths made him want to do something good with his life, prevent the horrible event from happening to anyone else."

"So are you saying that just because you've been through a tragic event, you're obliged to become a superhero?"

"That's not what I mean. I don't think that we're obliged to become superheroes, we do have a choice after all. But having gone through that traumatic event, I'm sure that anyone would have a change of heart. And having the abilities to cause change certainly helps."

"Okay, I think I get you now. Do you wanna play some stankball with me now?" Beast Boy asked as a hopefully mischievous grin began to stretch across his green face.

"No."

"But living with me means that you have the obligation to play with me." The grin didn't even falter.

"Yes, but you forgot about the free will." Swiftly grabbing her book and mug of tea, she glided out of the common room, leaving a slightly disgruntled Beast Boy in her wake.

**Nocturnal**

The whoosh of the automatic doors opening and closing was the only sound to be heard

throughout the tower. The hushed footfalls would have been barely audible had there been any. Raven thought that this was one of the very few perks to having her abilities, they allowed her to move about the tower without a sound.

Gliding silently through the corridors, she made her way to the common room for a much needed cup of tea. Having been awoken by a very intense nightmare that left her shaken, she thought that a soothing hot drink would do just the trick.

Entering the large room, she was surprised to find that she wasn't the only one awake. In the pitch blackness she could barely make out the silhouette of one of her team-mates. He sat at the island, completely in his own little world, apparently he hadn't heard her come in for he didn't even look up.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, feeling a little peeved that she probably had no chance of having a little quiet time now that Beast Boy was here.

Startled, his eyes widened comically and upon discovering that the intruder was only Raven, he laughed nervously. "Heheh, nothing much. But what are you doing up?" He replied, taking in her slightly dishevelled appearance and blood-shot eyes.

Debating internally whether she should tell him the truth, she stumbled over her words. "I...umm...I couldn't sleep." That was partly the truth, so not a complete lie.

"Mmhmm, right, sure and I'm not green or have pointy ears." Although his tone was playful, Beast Boy couldn't help but feel a little hurt that after all the years that they had lived together and saved each other lives everyday, she still didn't trust him. "You're not the only one who can read people, Rae. I've known you for, how long now? 5 years, you'd think that I would know when you're lying."

A little shocked that he has been so forward with her, Raven did nothing but mindlessly walk over to the island and lean on the counter opposite him.

"You can tell me anything. like I've said before, we're all here for you, I'm here for you, Raven, you don't have to suffer alone." He gave a small smile, different from the usual boyish grin that he normally wore.

Gathering her jumbled thoughts, she quickly tried gaining control over the situation. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing up?"

Heaving a sigh, Beast Boy looked down at his hands, seemingly finding his knuckles extremely interesting. "I couldn't sleep either."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, you know how I am sometimes influenced by the instincts that I've morphed into? Well, I can still be influenced even in my human form."

Raven found this piece in information quite intriguing. Perhaps she didn't know that much about him after all.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how some animals sleep at at night while there are others that are nocturnal. I have to keep both of them happy don't I?"

"But I've seen you go off to bed. Do you just stay in your room then?" Raven asked, her face displaying confusion.

"Sometimes, but I usually sit on the roof or go flying."

"How come I've never seen you in here before?" She couldn't help but sound a little accusatory.

"Well..."He was hesitating, never a good sign. "I hear you in here, and I thought that you would want your quiet time." He said bashfully, still avoiding her piercing gaze.

Raven felt her cheeks grow warm and she hastily grabbed her box of teabags from the shelf to hide her blush. Busying her self with her task allowed her a distraction and a way to avoiding the awkwardness.

Beast Boy was regretting he had ever said anything at the moment. He felt that he had just ruined one of the extremely few peaceful moments that the pair shared. Getting up to leave her alone, he stopped as he heard her voice.

"Wait." She paused and look bewildered for a while as if only realizing that she had said those words aloud. He turned around slowly, he was sure it looked comical and he would of laughed at his own stupidity had the situation been a little less serious. "I...umm...You don't have to leave just because I'm here."

"Ok then." He took his seat at the island and stared at nothing in particular. Raven continued making her tea albeit extremely slow.

"So..." Beast Boy began, growing restless with the lack of sound. Raven had finally finished making her hot beverage and carried it over to the island counter. All was silent except for the occasional sip of tea.

"So what?" Asked Raven, her piercing gaze once again focused on Beast Boy.

"So...are you going to tell me the truth about why you're up?"

"Not really," Seeing the hurt look that instantly washed over her companion's features, Raven immediately regretted er words. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything like that. It's just that I don't want you to worry abou-"

"Don't want me to worry?" Beast Boy interjected, anger lacing his words. Raven said nothing and instead focused on her mug. "I- we worry about you every day. There's nothing you can do to make us not worry about you. And not telling us what's bothering you makes it even worse."

"I know." Raven murmured, placing her finished mug of tea in the sink.

"Come on, let's head to bed."

The duo made their way to the large automatic doors.

Walking side by side, Raven felt the need to say some words of comfort to the green Titan. "You know, you don't have to spend the nights alone. I'm nocturnal too."

The pair shared small sincere smiles before parting ways for the night.

**Drug**

Sometimes it all became too much for Raven. Her powers, her life and her own troubled emotions took control of her thoughts. Sometimes she felt that she was sinking further and further into what she had sworn she would not become. The darkness within her would never be quelled or silenced. It would always be there to remind her of what she is and she could be should she lose control.

But she remembered that there truly was light at the end of the tunnel. As long as she would need and want him, he would be there to pull her out of her abyss. He was her drug, a drug that made the darkness recede back into the confines of her mind. It kept her in control of her body; kept her humanity intact. The darkness was the disease and his light was the drug that kept the evil within her at bay.

**Kids**

"Hey Rae? D'you reckon you'll have kids one day?" Asked the green elf-eared Titan as he stared up at the sky.

"I guess so, if I can of course." Added Raven, a tinge of sadness to her voice. Had Beast Boy not lived with the empath for 5 years, he never would have picked up on the teeny tiny hints of emotion that his friend expressed.

"What do you mean if you can?" Beast Boy suspected the reason, but he was hoping that he was wrong.

"Well, there's never been a human-demon hybrid before, so no one knows whether I'll be sterile or not."

"Oh." Was all Beast Boy could come up with. So his suspicions had been correct, but he still felt horrible. "Wanna hear a fact?"

"Uhh, okay." Raven said slowly, wondering Beast Boy was up to something.

"Cyborg said that my genetic code is so unstable, I could probably be the cure to infertility!" Beast Boy shouted happily.

Raven watched his display of triumph, only sharing a small smile, but on the inside she was practically dancing for joy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the stories weren't too bad, I wrote this at 1 in the morning!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is the 2****nd**** chapter of Hundreds and Thousands. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Happy Birthday, Dear**

Wrinkled green skin stretched across his face. Permanent creases had been etched into his once sharp handsome features, be it lines of laughter and of grief or simply lines of age. His emerald eyes that had once shone with happiness were dull and contained no trace of the youth they used to hold. His grassy green hair was now as white as the snow that crunched under his feet. The once proud Titan who had saved the world and its inhabitants countless times was now just a frail old man.

In his youth, Garfield Logan had loved the fame and glory that came in his job description, but over the course of his life he had grown to despise the limelight. He lived a comfortable life and tried to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. He had gone on to marry the love of his life and have 3 beautiful children with her, Ophelia Marie, Phoebe Arella and Brandon Mark. His own children were getting on in their old age as well. The twins, Ophelia and Phoebe, were fifty-five, and Brandon was nearing the ripe old age of fifty-three. Garfield had plenty of grandchildren and a few great-grandchildren, though their names came and went like his memory.

Today was a very special day, not only was it snowing, it was also the 16th of January, her eighty-eighth birthday. She would often worry about her old age, but it was more of her not being able to do the things she used to do, as a Titan and as a younger person. Besides reading, she could now read as much as she wanted, there were no Titan alarms or annoying chatter or blaring video game sounds, she could finally read in peace and quiet. To Garfield, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. To him, she didn't look a day older than twenty. Garfield swore that the day he slipped the ring on her finger, time had stopped ageing her. He aged, their children aged but she never seemed to age a day.

He had told her to wait for him at their usual place at the park. He had told her that he had a surprise for her and that he would meet up with her soon. It was a chilly winters day as Garfield Logan began to ascend the hill toward the park, walking cane in one hand, a picnic basket and a bouquet of pink lilies, her favorite, in the other. He thought that the flowers would be a perfect surprise for her birthday. At his tender age, walking to the park became a tiresome and time consuming process. He knew she understood and wouldn't mind his tardiness. Besides, she was probably occupied with the clouds and the birds while he made his way to their meeting place.

He finally reached the gate that allowed entrance into the park. He struggled with it for some time; he knew it was ancient, probably as old as he was. It finally gave way and he walked along the cobblestoned path to their tree atop the hill. His dull aged eyes lit up instantly when he saw her sitting under the old oak tree, smiling at him. Her neat violet hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, her amethyst eyes held nothing but love and happiness. Her eyes were just as beautiful as the small smile that adorned her face. She wore the blue summer dress that he had bought her many years before. On her hand, an engagement ring with an ornate amethyst at its center and a wedding band encircled her ring finger.

"I told you I'd get here eventually!" He laughed as he made the last few steps to where she was sitting. It took a while before he finally seated himself on the old tree root that protruded from the ground. He unpacked the picnic basket, laying the plaid blanket on the soft grass. When he finished, he leant over, he handed her the flowers and pecked her softly on the cheek.

As he was pulling away from her, he whispered, "Happy birthday Raven." She only smiled lovingly at him. "I brought us a little something." He pulled out a pair of champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne. He caught the disapproving look she threw him. "What? We're not getting any younger so we might as well enjoy it!"

Garfield remembered that the doctors had told him not to drink alcohol, but he couldn't be bothered to remember; besides, he wanted to celebrate with his wife. He poured the sparkly liquid into one of the flutes and handed it to the woman next to him before he poured his own glass.

He raised his glass. "To my dear Raven, have a happy birthday!" He took a sip and waited for her to do the same.

Standing at the gate that Garfield Logan had just entered, stood three figures. Looking on with sorrowful eyes at the old man with spilt lilies and a shattered glass beside him which they watched him drop onto the ground. Today was a very special day; it was their mother's birthday. The three figures only watched with tears in their eyes as they watched their father interact with a tombstone as if it was a person, as if the very tree wasn't rotting away, as if the graveyard was still a park that was frequented by the Titans in their glory days.

They already knew what was inscribed on the gravestone; they had all visited it enough to have memorized it by heart.

_Here lies Raven Rachel Logan_

_A true friend, a devoted wife and a beloved mother_

_Sacrificing her life for another's, she will forever be remembered as a hero_

_May she rest in peace_

_16__th__ January 1985 – 16__th__ November 2030_

"Remember the doctors said that alcohol would make his illusions worse." Said Brandon, stepping forth to help his father as his withered hand offered a shaking plate of birthday cake to empty air.

Ophelia reached out an arm and stopped him. "Let him see her, it's only once a year that he does. Dad deserves this time with Mom." She murmured quietly as tears slowly began to trail down her face.

"You know, Mom might actually be there. She did work in mysterious ways after all." A sad smile spread across Phoebe's face. The trio turned away from the graveyard. Their dad did deserve time with their mother, even if it was only in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this one? I bit sad I know. Please review, it means a lot to me when people review!<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Here is the third chapter in my series of one-shots, Hundreds and Thousands.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarks or copyrights I might mention throughout the duration of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Certainty<strong>

All was well and ordinary at the T-shaped tower that stood proudly on its own island in Jump City bay. To the citizens the tower was a symbol of hope, of justice and of strength. To the more villainous civilians of the fair city, the large oddly shaped structure was famous for all of the wrong reasons.

The common room was abuzz with chatter and sound effects from the video game being played on the large screen that doubled as a window when it wasn't in use, obviously. The Titan boys were seated on the crescent shaped couch battling it out on the GameStation.

Over the years each Titan had grown and changed into the monumental heroes that they were today. Robin had outgrown his traffic light costume and gone for a more subtle choice of colors. The mask was still ever present on his mature face. He was now known as Nightwing; a name that struck fear in the hearts of many a villain.

Starfire was as curvaceous and womanly as ever. She had changed little over the years despite her more voluptuous figure. Her English had greatly improved, although she was still quite confused on some of Earth's customs and traditions. Starfire and her bo-staff wielding beau had tied the knot over a year ago. It had been the most publicized event of the decade for the public; the pair only came second to the Man of Steel himself who married Lois Lane shortly after, this was unknown to the public of course. It had been a momentous occasion for everyone and one of the strangest weddings too, seeing as Starfire had incorporated her own culture into the ceremony.

Cyborg was relatively unchanged. He had installed some upgrades on his software and parts here and there. His synthetic limbs were now even more streamlined; they were sleeker, making his figure not as bulky, he could change his arm into more than just a sonic cannon now, he could turn it in to a short range missile launcher and a small particle cannon that came in handy a lot these days. He was currently working on an invention that would allow his robotic body parts to look and actually feel like normal skin; he had learnt the hard way that a hologram could only get you so far.

Beast Boy had changed his codename to Changeling; he felt that he had outgrown Beast Boy, especially the boy part, seeing as he was now 22. Like all males who go through puberty, his body and demeanor had changed considerably since the team formed. His muscles had finally made an appearance a while ago which meant that Cyborg could no longer get away with calling him string-bean. With the change of his name and his newfound musculature he decided that a change of attire would be necessary. He ditched the Doom Patrol uniform and instead designed his own; it was made from the same latex material but instead in was red and white. He decided to let his hair grow out a bit more, though not too much that he would seem like a hippy; he had talked about it growing his hair longer but Raven made him think otherwise. She had said that with him being a vegetarian and all, growing his hair would complete the look. Speaking of Raven, the green Titan had scrounged up the courage and asked her out after one of their more strenuous missions. But that was a long time ago; following Starfire and Nightwing's example, Changeling and the enchantress were now engaged and had been for quite some time; in fact they were getting married next week.

Like Starfire, Raven had filled out a lot more which is hard to believe as she was already quite shapely in her early teens; this could possibly be attributed to her part demon physiology. After Trigon and many years of further training and meditation, the empath could now express herself more openly, although more often than not she chose not to. She had let her signature A-line style haircut grow out so now her violet hair was just passed her shoulders. Her uniform had changed little since her days as a Teen Titan. Instead of midnight blue, it was now white which signified her purified self.

The sorceress was currently traversing the common room to the semi-circular couch. She leaned down and whispered in Changeling's pointed ear.

"Gar, can we talk for a moment?" She asked, somewhat shyly. He passed his controller to Nightwing who was currently eyeing the couple.

"Sure Rae." He said.

The pair exited the common room and headed down the hall to their shared bedroom which had formerly been Raven's. He followed her inside and sat on the bed beside her.

"What's the matter Rae? You look kinda worried." He asked his voice riddled with concern. He edged closer and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"We need to talk."

To anyone currently in a romantic relationship those four words usually spelt death. Gar's mind immediately switched into overdrive as he thought of all the events that could have brought about this change.

"Look, Raven, I'm sorry that I take the covers at night! And I'm sorry that I sometimes leave my boots on the floor! But please don't break up with me!" He had jumped down from the bed and was now on his knees at Raven's feet and nearly on the verge of panicked tears.

She couldn't hold back the small giggle that escaped her lips. "No one is breaking up with anyone Gar. We have something else to…discuss."

He nodded, relief evident on his features as he hopped back onto to the beside her.

"As you already know, I am a demon-"

Gar interrupted her. "Raven, I can't tell you enough that you're not a demon. You're as human as I am and you probably have higher moral standards than anyone else I know."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks Gar but no matter how much you or I deny it, it's what I am. I can't say that I'm proud of that part of my heritage but there's no point in pretending to be something I'm not." Her green companion looked as if he was about to protest but she silenced him with a look. "I haven't been truly honest with you or the others."

What do you mean? You were upfront when it came to your dad. If you're about tell me you're part angel that'll make a lot of sense." He grinned at his own little joke but stopped quickly when Raven didn't look amused. He cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured for her to continue.

"This form…it isn't what I…normally look like." She paused as if choosing her words carefully. "I have another form that is purely demonic. Like that time when I lost control and attacked Dr. Light. Because I was still under my father's influence at the time, my form could be easily altered to my actual appearance when I felt angry enough. But even then I wasn't fully transformed."

"So that's why you get the four glowing eyes?"

"Yes. But now that I am free of Trigon, I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't take on that form unless I am extremely angry or when…we umm…mate." She added quickly and blushed a deep shade of red.

Changeling also blushed but he didn't try to conceal it as Raven had. He and his fiancée hadn't consummated their relationship yet as both were disinclined to until they were married. Gar had strict traditions drilled into his head about the topic from both his parents and the Doom Patrol; Rita had even threatened to dismember him herself if he got a girl pregnant out of wedlock, and from that day on he vowed to remain a virgin until he was married; he was afraid that his adoptive mother would go through with the threat. Raven also retained her virginity as she had been taught similar customs on Azarath.

"Oh, okay." He replied lamely, not knowing what to say.

"Garfield I will reveal my true form now so that you have a chance to back out of the marriage; personally, I won't blame you if you never want to see me again." She chuckled sadly.

"Rae, I don't think that's gonna happen." He smiled sincerely. "Okay then, let me see your big bad demon self. It can't be worse than the Beast."

"Just promise not to scream okay?" He nodded his head, still smiling. She gave him a harsh glare.

He hastily crossed his heart. "I swear on my life that I won't scream or run away in terror."

She smiled a little at his promise. "I recommend that you close your eyes. The first time you see it, it can be quite disturbing."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"If you say so." She stepped into the centre of the room and closed her eyes.

An otherworldly wind blew her hair and cloak about her even though there was no draft. Her eyes snapped open and Gar had to stifle a gasp when he saw that her eyes were blood red. Her eyes separated so that she now had two sets. Raven's already toned body grew more muscular, almost unnaturally so, in this form she had more muscles than most men. Her medium long hair grew down to her waist and become a tangled mess. Gar noticed her hands that were curled tightly into fists. Her nails were usually trim and clean and not sharp. But that was a sharp contrast to how her nails, no, her claws were now. They had grown to a point and looked sharp enough to slice through metal. They vaguely reminded Gar of an eagle's talons.

He then noted that her ears were now elven like his, although maybe not as pointed. To his horror he saw blood beginning to trickle down the left and right sides of her forehead. He watched in silent awe and horror as small black horns sprouted from her hairline. They broke through her skin and seemed to be causing her pain as her previously fisted hands came up and cradled her head as she fell to her knees.

He rushed to her aid. Gar knelt down beside her and tried to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Get back Gar!" She struggled to shove him away but he stood against her weak attempts and continued trying to soothe her. When she had opened her mouth to speak, he noted that her normally perfect human looking teeth were now serrated and they reminded him of a crocodile and a vampire all mixed into one.

"I'm not just going to sit there and watch you go through this pain alone." He knew what it felt like to transform, although his transformations only took microseconds to complete, it hadn't always been that way. He remembered the searing, mind numbing pain that came with each transformation. No way was he going to let her go through this alone.

With all of her might she pushed him back. Gar flew a couple of feet away from her where he landed hard on the ground. He sat up and moved towards his fiancée who appeared to have finished transforming. She lay on the carpet, puffing slightly as she sat up.

To be honest she didn't look that horrifying. If anything she looked more like the hot demon girls in his graphic novels. Did Raven think that he would be frightened by this? He actually found it quite attractive. How could she think that he would be perturbed from marrying her? If she hadn't noticed, he hadn't been called _Beast _Boy for five years for nothing.

"Are you okay Gar?" She asked softly, taking his silence as rejection.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How could you think that I wouldn't want you? Even the demon looking you? I love you and that's all that matters."

"So this…all of this doesn't bother you in the slightest?" She asked hopefully.

"Not one bit." He paused a little and let his eyes wonder over her new appearance. "Actually the muscles might bother me a bit."

"Oh."

"I mean, I don't like to be out muscled. I don't think any guy would." He grinned at her.

She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I actually find it kind of hot." He returned her sheepish smile. "They don't call me Beast Boy for nothing, you know."

"You'll still marry me? Even though you know that I look like this?"

"Of course I will!" With that he stepped forward and wrapped her in his embrace and pressed their lips together. "One question though. Why did it take so long for you to morph?"

"Well, I haven't changed in a long time. Before we used to sleep together, I would have nightmares which would cause me to subconsciously transform. But then when you started sharing my bed with me, I stopped having the nightmares."

"Okay, that's good to hear."

Their lips met again. They broke apart and decided to go back out to the common room.

As they were leaving her room Gar said, "Hey Rae, I bet we'll have the best sex ever!" His purple haired companion blushed a deep scarlet and slapped him upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I know the ending kind of sucked, I wanted to finish it quickly.<strong>

**I'm really sorry if my description of Raven is similar to yours! I didn't mean it and I probably didn't even know that!**

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all,**

**I disappointed that I only received 1 review, thank you the Cretin! If people want me to continue writing, I need the fuel to do so. It doesn't have to be a proper critique; it could be like, "good job!", "great story/chapter" or something like that. Without the encouragement, the pool of ideas that is my mind goes dry and I no longer feel like writing.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any other trademarks or copyrights I might mention throughout the duration of this story. James Stockton is my own creation so please don't steal my idea! **

**This next chapter is a bit funny, I laughed out loud when I remembered it.**

**Meet the Parents**

The forest was still and silent, only the sound of nature was present. The birds were singing, the brook was babbling and the leaves of the numerous trees were being gently tousled by the soft caress of the wind. This natural orchestra was disturbed by the purr of an engine and the perfect scene was distorted by a gathering dust cloud. A sleek black sedan sped along the road, leaving whirlwinds of colored leaves in its wake.

"You'll be fine James." Said Ophelia as she watched her companion shift and fiddle uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's funny because I don't feel fine."

'What's to worry about? They're just my parents."

"Philly, they're not just your parents, they're _superheroes_!" He cast her a panicked and exasperated look.

She smiled at the nickname he had given her. "Yes, they're superheroes but you forget that I am too and that you're in training to be a superhero right now. They'll like you I can tell." She reached out and gently grasped his hand.

He gave her a small smile that she returned with enthusiasm.

"I hope you're right. Because there's no way we can turn back now; your dad has probably heard the car by now."

"Okay, just remember that my parents will be analyzing you in every way possible. They're both set in their ways and first impressions mean a lot to them."

They drove up a long tree lined driveway and soon a cozy but spacious-looking Victorian house came into view.

It was painted a warm clean white with dark blue shutters and a dark slate roof. There were horses, cows and a whole other manner of farm animals in the surrounding paddocks. They looked up in mild interest at the vehicle as it passed by them. In the driveway, two other cars were stationary.

"Oh, it looks like Brandon and Phoebe are here. Will the Titans be paying a visit too?" Asked James, clearly not thrilled at the idea.

"I bet that they were just dropping by." Said a sheepish Ophelia.

James only grunted in reply before turning the wheel and coming to a gentle stop beside the green SUV.

Ophelia's pointed ears twitched involuntarily as she heard movement inside the house. "They know we're here."

As soon as the words left her lips, the front door was thrown open and four oddly colored people emerged.

One was identical to Ophelia every way beside the length and style of her hair and clothes, of course. Her grassy green hair was short and edgy; unlike her twin whose hair was long and sleek. The other person, a young man, had short and choppy violet hair and pale green skin. Behind the two was an older couple; a violet haired woman with pale grey skin and a green skinned and haired man, it was obvious that the younger people in front of them were their children.

"Philly!" Shouted the young woman, running forward and wrapping her arms tightly around her twin who had detached herself from her boyfriend.

"Phoebe! How have you been? I haven't seen you since our last mission." The pecked each other on the cheek in a sisterly way. The twin with the long billowing hair moved on to the young man who stood stiffly beside her twin. They hugged and smiled at each other.

"Hi Brandon! How are you?"

James stood awkwardly on the sidelines, unsure of how to go about introducing himself. He had met Phoebe numerous times and was comfortable with her. Her bubbly personality drew everyone to her and her smile made everyone feel at ease. Brandon not so much; he had only met him briefly a few times but then he and Ophelia hadn't been dating yet. From what Philly had told him, Brandon was mostly serious and took after their mother.

James stood shuffling his feet, eyes roaming the picturesque scenery but not taking any of it in.

"You must be James." Said a monotone voice to his left. He looked up and met her startling amethyst eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. She offered her hand in a polite but business-like gesture. He shook it nervously.

"H-hi Mrs. Logan." He stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for stumbling over his words.

"Please, just call me Raven." She smiled softly.

The green man beside stepped forward and shook his hand in a much friendlier way than his wife.

"And you're Mr. Logan." Said James smiling when he saw the older man's friendly face.

"Mr. Logan was my father."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry; its Dr. Logan isn't it?" He inwardly cursed himself again.

The older man chuckled. "No, no you can just call me Gar."

When all pleasantries and introductions had been made, the group headed inside. They were led into the large living room where they seated themselves on the plush sofas. The women had begun talking about various womanly topics. The three men ventured outside. They talked about sports, movies and other manly things.

James felt that he was starting to warm up to Ophelia's father, he was friendly, funny and talkative. And Brandon wasn't half bad either, a little on the serious and cynical side but still pleasant.

"Hey, James, come here, I wanna show you something." James noted that the carefree mirth that had been plastered on his face had vanished.

James did as he was instructed with Brandon close on his heels. Gar led the trio to a small cluster of pine trees. James watched in astonishment as Gar's had morphed into a claw that didn't look like anything he had ever seen before.

"You see this tree?" Gar gestured to the medium sized tree that stood about 2 meters high. He continued when James nodded. "If you ever, I mean ever hurt my daughter in any way, you cheat on her, you lie to her or make her sad in any way." He paused as he swung his mighty paw in one swift motion; the tree was cut clean in half. It fell slowly and with a thud it hit the ground, hard. "That'll be your dick. Am I understood?" He said with complete seriousness.

James only nodded.

I don't think you do yet. You don't look very scared. Brandon, show him." Brandon levitated two large rocks with his powers. "If you EVER hurt my little Philly, this'll happen to your balls." Gar nodded. James' eyes widened comically as the rocks were crushed into dust.

"I-I understand."

The rest of the day passed as a blur for James. After the little chat that Ophelia's father and brother had had with James, things had been lively and cheerful. But unfortunately all good things had to come to an end.

"Bye everyone!" Yelled Ophelia as the black sedan pulled away from the house. She continued waving until the house was out of view. "So what do you think? My parents aren't that bad, are they?"

"No they were great. Your mom was very nice. And your dad is very protective isn't he?" He asked, glancing at her sideways.

"He can be. Why? Does this have something to do with why you three went outside?"

"Well let's just say, if I ever hurt you, I won't be having a family after."

**Thanks for watching! I don't know how I feel about this story.**

**I was inspired to write this after my dad told me what he and my brother told my first boyfriend. But obviously my dad didn't morph his hand into a claw.**

**Please review to keep me inspired!**

**As soon as school calms down, I'll be able to update G.I.B.B.R.I.S. sooner.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Don't worry, I'm not dead; I just haven't felt like writing for a while, and I am extremely sorry for not doing so earlier!**

**I do not own the Teen Titans or any other copyrights or trademarks I might mention throughout the duration of this story.**

**This story isn't very fluffy and is quite sad; it focuses on Raven mostly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nice Weather<strong>

Raven climbed the steps that lead to the roof of her home. She gently swung open the heavy steel door and braced herself for the gust of strong wind she was sure would hit her any second now. Just like she had expected the full force of the invisible wall hit her like a ton of bricks. Her cloak and hair whipped wildly around her, the strength of the pull nearly pushing her off balance. She made her way to the edge of the roof where she sat down.

All of the Titans had their own place where they would go to think, to sulk, to cry, to be themselves without restraint. Robin went to the gym, Starfire went to the mall or her bedroom, Cyborg to his garage, Beast Boy to his spot on the rocks at the shore, and Raven had the roof.

She looked out at the city that she had come to call home; it was a place where she felt safe and protected, this was partly because her friends also lived here. But this was one of the rare moments in her life when it felt alien to her, like she was an explorer discovering a new land with no map whatsoever. No one understood her and she didn't seem to fit in. Then again, she was a demon and she never would fit in or be understood.

The last few days had been confusing and upsetting for Raven. It had all started on Monday.

* * *

><p>The sky was a perfect shade of blue and the city was buzzing with life like a beehive. Titans Tower stood proudly on its island, keeping watch over everything. Everything would have been perfect if it weren't for the obnoxiously loud alarm that wailed throughout the tower.<p>

"Titans, trouble!" Robin announced, already standing at the console.

"No shit Sherlock, we've only heard this strange sound for three years now, I'm pretty sure we know what it means." Raven snapped. She was already having a horrible enough day as it was, she didn't need the alarm or some wannabe villain trying to make the big leagues.

Robin chose to ignore Raven's sarcasm, for all he knew, she probably had PMS or something along those lines. "It's the bank on Blackshaw Avenue, an armed robbery in progress. Titans, move!" He commanded. The Boy Wonder and Cyborg headed down to the garage where they powered up their respective vehicles and zoomed down the submerged tunnel that lead to the city while the remaining three took to the air.

When the crime fighting team arrived at the scene, it was complete and utter pandemonium. Civilians were running for their lives, SWAT teams were lined up in a military fashion, their weapons aimed at the only entrance to the bank and news vans and reporters were already filming.

"Sampson, what've we got?" Inquired Robin, walking toward the balding police chief.

"It doesn't look too good I'm afraid. There's about six of them in there, all armed. They've taken twenty hostages. They say unless we back-off and let them leave with the money, they'll start picking off the hostages."

"How much is in there?"

"Approximately twenty grand in cash and about three million in gold ingots."

"We're not letting them leave with that money. Leave it to us." The two men shared a nod of confirmation before heading back to their teams.

"Okay team, looks like we're going to have to break a sweat today. There's six armed robbers in there that are prepared to kill the twenty hostages unless we back-off."

"That will not happen! We shall rescue those people!" Yelled a determined Starfire, her eyes glowing with righteous fury.

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I was thinking of attacking them head on while Raven and Beast Boy, because you guys are the best at stealth, you get to work on helping the hostages."

"How will we get in there? Is there like a back entrance or something?" Asked Beast Boy.

"There is a service and delivery entrance at the back. We need to be as quick as possible. Ready?"

His team all nodded or voiced their determination. He directed Cyborg and Starfire to the front entrance of the bank where they blasted the door off of its hinges, hoping to catch the criminals off guard.

Raven and Beast Boy had made their way to a back lane behind the bank where trucks went to deliver their cargo to the bank itself and surrounding businesses. A little ways up the alley a security door was embedded in the wall.

"How do you reckon we should bust this thing down?"

"We're not going to bust it down Beast Boy. Robin told us to be quiet and busting the door down would be awfully loud, don't you think?" She asked sarcastically.

The green shape shifter nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Hehe, I guess so."

Raven thought for a moment. What would be a quiet but fast way to get in? Suddenly an idea struck her. She grabbed her companion's hand and ignored his startled yelps. Her hand glowed with her dark energy as she ran toward the door. She felt the familiar sensation that came with her ability to phase through solid objects. She felt cold yet boiling hot all at once. She could only imagine what Beast Boy went through.

He looked a little greener that normal and stood unsteadily on his feet. "Jeez, Rae; if you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked."

She shushed him quietly. Up ahead, distant yells and gunfire was heard throughout the building.

The pair crept along the hallway while trying to hurry at the same time. They reached the lobby of the bank where the rest of the Titans were battling the majority of the thugs. The remaining two were watching the hostages who cowered in fear every time a gun was aimed carelessly in their direction.

"We need to get those guards away from them." Stated Raven, watching as Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Try knocking them out with those waiting room chairs over there." Her green companion pointed to a group of quite hideous fabric chairs. "I'll lead the hostages out back." He winked at her in a cocky manner, something that only Beast Boy could manage at a time like this.

She didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes but she took his advice and lifted the encased chairs with ease. She hurled both of them with as much might as she could muster. One of them didn't stand a chance and fell to the floor in a heap after the heavy piece of furniture made contact with the back of his head. The other robber had turned his back just in time to duck out of the way and leaving the chair to fling harmlessly into the wall.

He opened fire in Raven's general direction recklessly. Bullets forced Raven to take cover behind a heavy set bookshelf. She saw Beast Boy helping people escape from the corner of eye. She needed to keep this guy busy at all costs.

She picked up another chair and flung it his direction but once again, he dodged to the side. Raven looked over at Beast Boy who was ushering the last of the terrified civilians out the back door. Using her powers, she picked up a huge desk, he couldn't possibly dodge this.

She channeled all of her rage into this one throw. She peeked out from behind the bookshelf where her target was still firing bullets willy-nilly. She took aim and let her powers do the rest. She heard the satisfactory thump as he came in contact with the desk and fell to the marble floor with another thump.

She hurried to over to an injured security guard who had been shot in the knee. She felt her power wash over his leg and watched as he exhaled a pained sigh. The wound was nearly fully healed when she heard Beast Boy over the din.

"Raven! Look out!" He screamed.

She turned quickly in the direction of his outstretched hand. The tedious guard had woken up. Great.

He aimed his semi-automatic rifle at her head, going in for the kill. She threw up a shield just in time to refract the bullet. She barely heard a pained scream when all of her thoughts were focused on the thug. Losing her patience, she picked him up and threw him into the opposite wall. To make sure he stayed down for the count, she let him land unceremoniously on the ground. She crushed his gun with her powers.

"Raven come here, quick!" Came Beast Boy's panicked yell. Something in his voice made her panic as well and she wasn't sure if her own emotions were causing it or she was being influenced by his. Beast Boy never sounded like this. She stood frozen for a split second. "Raven!" He said again, more urgently.

She rushed to him where he was folded over a crumple form. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the bits of paper, on Beast Boy. Everywhere.

She edged closer, afraid of what she might find. What she was met with would stay with her forever. Raven could only stare for what felt like five minutes before she was broken out of her reverie by the sound of an ambulance alarm wailing outside.

She knelt down beside the girl and pressed her hands onto her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears were streaming down the young girl's face, mingling with the blood that was beginning to pour out of her mouth.

"I'm going to try and heal you, okay? It might feel weird at the start." Raven tried her best to keep come. Now wasn't the time to lose control, someone's life was in danger.

The bleeding wasn't slowing down at all, if anything it was starting to flow faster. She summoned her powers and reveled in the familiar feeling of her healing energies flowing through her and into the girl.

She looked at the girl's pained face, so young and innocent. No one this young should ever experience such pain, no one this young should die. Staring into her eyes, Raven understood. She knew what it was like to think that you were going to die, to never experience the best and worst that life had to offer. She knew what it was like to think that she'd never have a family, to grow old. Raven refused to let that happen, this girl would have a future, this girl would experience life to the fullest. She was _not_ going to die.

Raven, being fueled by her determination and sheer will, poured all of her remaining power into healing the girl. She could feel the girl's slowing pulse, she had to keep her eyes open.

"You have to keep your eyes open for me, okay? What's your name?" Sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead and she could feel a migraine coming on.

The girl opened her eyes sluggishly. "T-tegan Evans."

"Just keep your eyes open okay Tegan." Muttered Beast Boy, placing his larger hands over Raven's. "The paramedics will be here soon. Just stay awake." Beast Boy could hear Tegan's labored, shallow breaths and her slowing heartbeat over the ruckus of the fierce battle between the other Titans and the remaining thugs.

Tegan's eyes drooped closed and she stopped breathing.

"No, no, no. Come on Tegan! Open your eyes! The ambulance is here now! You're gonna be okay." Raven yelled, pouring more of her soul-self into healing the young girl.

For another two whole minutes, after the fighting had finished and the thugs were handcuffed and being loaded into the van, Raven and Beast Boy continued trying to heal Tegan, but she wasn't waking up.

They only stopped eventually when a pair of paramedics pronounced her dead at the scene. Raven was in some sort of shock and didn't say a word at all on the short journey home. Beast Boy fled from the scene in the form of an albatross.

* * *

><p>Raven let a few stray tears escape her eyes as she thought of the terrible turn of events that only happened a few days before. She felt that deep down, her death had been her fault. If she hadn't deflected the bullet, the young girl would still be very much alive right now. And although Raven had never met the girl before, she thought that she had seen Tegan's hopes and dreams in her eyes as her last few breaths escaped her lips. Raven understood that feeling. When she had become the portal, and in fact all of her life, Raven had thought that there would be no future for her and that she wouldn't live beyond the age of sixteen. If it hadn't been for her friends, she wouldn't have.<p>

Raven had experienced most of what she wanted to achieve, she found love, in Beast Boy of all people, she found and forged the closest of friendships with her teammates and family, but most importantly, she found a purpose.

Raven stood gracefully from her lotus position and headed down the steps that led to the floors below. She made her way to the common room and heard the last few snippets of the daily news.

"…Earlier today, the Tegan Grace Evans Animal Shelter was officially opened by the mayor in honor of Tegan Evans who passed away earlier this week due to a horrible accident…"

Raven couldn't bear to hear anymore so she whirled around and began walking to her room. When she had retreated into the safety of her sanctuary, she cautiously peeled open her heavy, dark curtains. Raven smiled slightly at the nice weather outside. _"Thanks for sending nice weather our way Tegan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Written in honor of Tegan Grace Evans<strong>

**26.04.95 - 31.07.12**

**I have known you since primary school and although we weren't close friends, I still miss seeing your beautiful face every day. You are sadly missed but remembered as a great, caring, wonderfully beautiful person who loved animals so much you'd adopt every animal on earth in a heartbeat if only they'd fit in your house. **

**Rest in Peace Tegan, I'll miss you**

* * *

><p><strong>I am extremely sorry for the long wait on my update, although as you can see I've been having trouble coming up with stories in light of recent events. Writing this chapter was quite emotional for me and I would appreciate it if people would read it as a way for others and myself to remember her by. I know a rare few may think I made up this imaginary person just get more reviews for my story but that's not true. You can even Google her name if you like.<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**Cuervos Bestia xox **


End file.
